


Morning Wood

by aliythefangirl



Series: Hope & Landon’s Sexy Adventures [5]
Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Creampie, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Making Love, Morning Sex, Wake-Up Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aliythefangirl/pseuds/aliythefangirl
Summary: Landon wakes up with some morning wood and Hope has a idea how to fix it.
Relationships: Landon Kirby & Hope Mikaelson, Landon Kirby/Hope Mikaelson
Series: Hope & Landon’s Sexy Adventures [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1827628
Kudos: 15





	Morning Wood

**Author's Note:**

> Sex in the morning,gentle and loving is what Landon and Hope discover in this part.

God, she looked so hot in his shirt. Probably because it was the only thing she was wearing.

His asleep girlfriend was pressed against his side, his arm draped around her.

He looked over to his asleep girlfriend,taking in her beauty. **How in the hell did someone like Hope Mikaelson pick someone like him?**

He pondered this,as he kept looking at her with wonder. Suddenly,she awoke.

“Good morning.” she said,kissing him on the check.

“Good morning.” he replied back,taking her lips in a soft,short kiss.

“Oh and a very good morning to that.” she said,gesturing to his morning wood. 

Shit! Normally he got up before her and took care of it in the bathroom. He blushed a little.

“No harm in it. In fact, I think we can use this.” She said,pulling his boxers down.

She draped her leg against his and took his cock inside. It felt so good,so heavenly. She moved a little up and down on his cock. He started thrusting slowly and gently, causing them both to moan together.

They kissed while he thrusted and his fingers fluttered around her clothed breasts.

They broke apart for air and soon he had his release,spilling inside her.

Shit,she hadn’t had hers! So he had his hand move down towards her clit and massaged it until Hope moaned and came in immense pleasure.

Then he kissed her softly on her lips. He took himself out of her and kissed her on the check whispering “I love you.” as he did so.

All and all,not a bad way to start a morning.


End file.
